Morbius
Micheal Morbius was a gifted foreign student wh o was in some what competition with Peter Parker. He was also the boy friend of Felicia Hardy (Black Cat). In the animated series, he was not afflicted with the blood disease but people from his home country were. He would end up stealing some of Peter Parker's blood in a petri dish (Spider-Man's blood was infected with a weird mutation at this point). He would then shoot the blood with a electro-genetic gun at his lab, but a vampire bat he was experimenting on escaped from it's cage and drank some of the blood. As Morbius tried to get rid of the bat, the bat bit him and turned him into a living vampire. He would later go on a feeding rampage in the city. His actions would later attack other heroes such as the Punisher who thought Michael was captured by Spider-Man (Who had six arms at this time) and Blade who thought he was a real vampire. Morbius then later kidnaps Felicia and tries to change her into a vampire like him so that they can be back together forever. But he almost comes to his senses after a talk with Falicia but is attack by Spider-Man and Blade but during the fight before the machine can change Felicia, he gets in the machines away and turns more into a bat like creature and flies away into hiding. Due to Fox's censorship for the morning cartoon show, the character of Morbius was altered to remove content deemed inappropriate for children. Instead of using the word or showing blood, Morbius fed upon the plasma in blood and instead of biting his victims, he possessed concealable suckers on his hands. History Michael Morbius was a fellow university student of Peter Parker's at E.S.U, of Romanian heritage. Michael began dating Felicia Hardy after he saved her from being mugged. He rejected Debra Whitman when she told him that she loved him, as he was committed to Felicia. In a competition to become Dr. Curt Connors's research assistant, Michael tampered with Peters's equipment, unaware that Peter was Spider-Man and had kept some of his mutated blood in his locker at E.S.U. Morbius unintentionally came into contact with a sample of the mutated blood, and seconds later he was bitten by a vampire bat, resulting in him transforming into a vampire-like creature, feeding from plasma. As Morbius was forced to drain people's plasma to survive, Spider-Man tried to stop him. At the same time, Spider-Man was trying to evade the Punisher who was trying to capture him as he believed he was a criminal. Morbius's attacks were then blamed on Spider-Man, who had sprouted four extra arms as a result of his mutation. Morbius was later hunted by Blade, but instead Spider-Man wanted to return Morbius to his human form. Blade tried to destroy the Neogenic Recombinator, which Morbius could use to transform others into vampire-like creatures. However, Morbius stole it, but was stopped by Spider-Man and Blade. After this, his mutation worsened and he was driven into hibernation. Months later, Herbert Landon set up the "Herbert Foundation" in his name to try and retrieve Morbius, as he believed he held the secret to neogenics. Morbius was found in hibernation by Debra Whitman and her team, and taken to a lab where Dr. Connors conducted an experiment to return Morbius to his human self. However, the first attempt was unsuccessful and Landon and Shocker tried to take Morbius. In the midst of a fight between Shocker and Flash Thompson Morbius was awakened. He fled and again sought to feed from plasma. While Morbius had been in hibernation, Felicia became the Black Cat, and after Morbius was awakened she visited Blade's mentor Whistler, looking for something to help her stop Morbius and possibly cure him. Whistler gave her a weapon, but Morbius was kidnapped by Landon and Shocker. After she and Spider-Man saved him, Black Cat couldn't bring herself to destroy him, still hoping to find a cure for him. Morbius was eventually partially cured, meaning that he still appeared like a vampire but no longer craved plasma. He teamed up with Blade and Black Cat and went with them to Europe to stop Blade's vampire mother after she tried to turn people into vampires using the Neogenic Recombinator. Powers and Abilities Pseudo-Vampirism: Morbius has been transformed into a being similar to a vampire and, as a result, possesses a number of superhuman abilities similar to those possessed by true vampires. However, Morbius isn't a true vampire as the source of his transformation is scientific, not mystical. *'Superhuman Strength:' Morbius possesses super-human strength (the extent of which depends on the amount of blood he has ingested and the type of blood). At his peak, Morbius possesses sufficient superhuman strength to lift approximately 1,500 lbs. *'Superhuman Speed:' Morbius can run and move at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Morbius' enhanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a normal human. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. *'Superhuman Agility:' Morbius' agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Morbius' reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Acute Senses:' Morbius' senses of sight and smell are enhanced to levels well beyond that of normal humans. Morbius is able to detect objects with perfect clarity at much greater distances than a normal human. He retains this clarity, even in near-total darkness. He is also able to see into the infra-red end of the electromagnetic spectrum, allowing him to see individuals at night by their body heat. His sense of smell is similarly enhanced, able to detect the scent of blood in the air from miles away. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Also, like true vampires, Morbius possesses an accelerated healing factor that enables him to rapidly regenerate damaged bodily tissues much faster and more extensively than a normal human. Injuries such as gunshots, slashes, and severe burns, within hours or minutes, depending upon their severity. Though highly developed, Morbius' healing powers aren't sufficient to regenerate missing limbs or organs. *'Fangs & Claws:' Like supernatural vampires, Morbius possesses elongated canines that he uses to pierce the flesh of other beings for the purpose of consuming their blood. Morbius can also, however, use his fangs as weapons in very close combat situations. He also possesses a single retractable claw at the tip of each finger. The claws are very sharp, capable of rending human flesh and bone with ease. *'Psionic Gliding:' Through mental concentration, Morbius is able to glide through the air over short distances. However, Morbius can only glide at speeds of about 35 miles an hour. While he can run faster than that, Morbius can use this ability while flying over rooftops. *'Mesmerism:' Like true vampires, Morbius can hypnotize others if they look directly into his eyes long enough. While under his control, Morbius typically has full control over an individual. If an individual has sufficient willpower, they can resist or overcome this power. *'Vampire Creation:' Like true vampires, Morbius is able to transform individuals into pseudo-vampires like himself by draining them of all their blood. Morbius has control over the pseudo-vampires he creates, just as supernatural vampires have mental control over the vampires they create. The ones Morbius creates possess superhuman strength but they don't have accelerated healing powers. Upon receiving lethal injuries, their bodies turn to dust. Immunity To Most Vampire Vulnerabilities: As Morbius isn't a supernatural vampire, he is immune to all of the special mystical vulnerabilities that they have. He is unaffected if confronted with religious icons and will not incinerate if exposed to direct sunlight. Morbius does tend to rest during the hours of the day but most supernatural vampires fall into a dormant, death-like state during the day. Though he does rest, he doesn't have to line his sleeping area with soil from the land of his birth whereas supernatural vampires must do so otherwise they're unable to travel more than 100 miles. Morbius has no special vulnerability to objects of weapons composed of silver. While he can be injured by weapons made of silver, he'll heal normally as he would from other injuries whereas injuries inflicted by silver on supernatural vampires take much longer for them to heal from, if they're not killed outright. Morbius also won't be killed by having a wooden stake driven through his heart.Morbius is extremely intelligent, having won the Nobel Prize for biochemistry. While he has had no formal training, Morbius' powers make him a formidable combatant against most individuals. Weaknesses The one true weakness Morbius has that supernatural vampires possess is that he must regularly ingest fresh blood in order to maintain his physical and mental vitality. He must generally feed several times a week, though he can go for long periods without feeding if he pushes himself. However, the longer he goes, the weaker he becomes and the more likely he is to lose control. While he can't be killed by sunlight, his eyes and skin are sensitive to exposure to sunlight. Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral Category:Protagonists Category:Villains Category:Hero Category:Characters